Kikyo's Delight
by kikyo-resurrector
Summary: Ermm.. If you dont like kikyo dont read this!


** Kikyo's delight part 1**

NOW BEFORE YOU READ THIS IF YOU DONT LIKE KIKYO DONT READ IT, DONT LIKE THE COUPLING OF KIKYO AND INUYASHA DONT READ IT, DONT LIKE MODERN DAY INUYASHA DONT READ IT!! Other wise your welcome to!

"Kikyo!" My mother shouted, "Time to get up!" I lifted my self up. "Okay," I attempted to shout, but came out like a constipated donkey. I stood up, walked to my wardrobe drunkly. I can't see, so I chose some baggy black trousers and a pucca top, and threw them on my bed.par par When I was fully dressed I walked down stairs, and sat down at the table. My mum was washing the dishes and gazing out of the window. She does that alot since dad died. "Are you going to any clubs tonight, or are you practising your archery?" She asked polietly. " Ermm.. I'll practise my archery." I replied eating a slice of toast, "Ok, if im still at work lock the door when you go in the back garden." She said. I looked at her, she turned slowly back to the washing up bowl. I carried on eating my toast, knock knock. "Right see ya, mom!" I shouted, running to the door and grabbing my bag. Consequently opened the door, and saw Miroku and Sango, holding hands. 'S..So are you two dating?' I asked blankly. They both looked at me. 'Yeh we decided to hook up, now we can't be seperated.' Sango said looking at Miroku, and Miroku looking at her. I closed the dor loudly. 'Right what have you two got today?' I asked facing the ground.par 'We have all got english first.' Miroku replied,par 'Yeh I hate that teacher!' Sango followed,par 'Dont we all?' I said.We started walking a little bit faster, 'What are you two doing at the weekend?' I asked. I knew they'd be doing something together, which made me a little jealous not of miroku or sango just that they both had someone to talk too. I'd never been intimate with some like Sango and Miroku are. 'Were going to the cinema's want to come' Miroku said, snapping me out of my fantasie. 'Why don't you come too kikyo?' Sango asked looking at me,par 'Err..' I mumbled thinking of a excuse, 'I've got archery practise.' I said.par 'If it changes, ring Sango,' Miroku implied, looking into Sango's eyes and Sango looking into his. Their now arm in arm, Miroku and Sango turned right to there lockers as mine was straight ahead. I pushed the door, and saw a boy leaning on the opposite locker, I haven't seen him before. I stopped, and glared at him, he was wearing long baggy black jeans, and a red loose top. He had medium silver hair, and was wearing a cap. I snapped myself out and walked to my locker, 7,29,32,27. The door creaked open, picked up my books, shoved them in and slammed the door shut. I twirled my self around 'BANG' I was on the floor, I looked around. And there he was the person who was stood opposite my locker. We were looking at each other, I couldn't help but blush. Suddenly noticed all my books were on the floor. I scrambled around picking up books, I reached out for one but my hand collided with another. I looked up slowly it was him, he had beautiful golden eyes. He was glaring back at me, we both blushed and stood up together at the same time. He handed me, the book he had such long nails. "Hi," he said handsomlely, I looked into his eyes, he was staring back to mine. Say something back!'H..Hey' I replied, 'You..want to walk to class?' He asked nervously, i'm glad im not the only one who isn't nervous.par 'Sure.' I replied.par We started walking, I stepped forward but someone banged into my shoulder. I suddenly turned to face her,par 'Hey watch it!' I shouted. She stopped and turned around.par 'Excuse me?!' She snapped,par 'I said watch it!' I replied angrily. She turned away and stomped off, cheerleaders following. I looked back at the boy,par 'So do you have a name?' I asked,par 'Yeh, Inuyasha et toi?' He replied, oh my god! He sounded so sexy speaking in french!Oh.. no I dont even know him and i'm falling for him.par 'J'emappelle Kikyo.' I said back polietly.par RING! The bell especially when I meet someone. We walked to class side by side, 'So..sit with me?' he asked unexpectidly,par when we walked to the back of the room I saw Sango and Miroku romanticly flirting. We sat behind the lovers, 'What are you doing tonite?' Inuyasha whispered, 'I've got archery practise,' I replied attempting to be quiet, he stared blankly at me. "You two at the back stop talking!" The teacher shouted. 'They can't help it there just dumb goths!' Someone shouted. I scanned the room and it was the cheerleader from before. 'Oh and look inuyasha's got a girlfriend!' She said rasing her voice, I think she wanted everyone to laugh but eveyone seemed scared of Inuyasha, I don't blame them he looked like he was ready to kill! But the then front row which was all cheerleaders left a giggle. Sango and Miroku looked at me funny I let a slight smile to then and blushed slightly to the stupid cheerleader when she said 'Inuyasha's got a girlfreind'. I'm pretty sure Kagome has been eyeing up Inuyasha a few times. 'What you jealous?!' He replied, kagome looked like she'd been slapped with a fish, never mind her I must be purple from the blushing.par "Right Kagome, Inuyasha,Kikyo detention now!!" The teacher screamed over our arguing. Me and Inuyasha looked at each other, then we both stood up. I didn't realize it but Kagome had walked out of the class. Inuyasha started walking so I followed, when we got to the door he opened it from me and we walked out and I heard a loud 'uww' coming from class I blushed again. 'What are you doing at the weekend? Inuyasha asked, 'Erm.. Sango and Miroku are going to the cinema, so i'm at home I guess my mom's got to go on a buisness trip so i'm alone.' I replied, he walked a bit closer too me when we were walking. As we gained to detention I felt something slip into my pocket but I didn't think anything of it. Inuyasha very gentlemen like opened the door for me, I walked under his arm and into detention. 'Merci,' I said thanking him as I couldn't in class cause of distractions. We walked to the back of the room and sat next to each other. 'Can I walk you home?' He asked nervously, but he wasen't the only one who was nervous, I was too.par 'Sure, do you want to meet me at the gates?' I replied blushing. 'Yeh, okay.' He replied moving his chair closer too mine.I walked up to patiently, after having lunch with him and sharing detention, and I dont normally get in detention. I heard foot steps I swung around to my delight he was there.'So which way?' Inuyasha asked,par 'Through that alley' I said pointing. We walked over the road, and it started raining, thats just my luck! I didnt like the look of the alley looked worse than usual so I kept close to Inuyasha. He stuck his arm out to stop me,par 'Wait, were not alone here.' he said, searching the alley. Now its heavily raining, and I was getting a bit scared I have no defence unless I have my bow. There was a loud creek, then a dark figure appeared from the darkness. Then a troll appeared, par 'Give me the jewel!' He shouted running towards me, Inuyasha jumped infront of me to protect me. I ran into a corner and knelt down, the troll then ran for inuyasha and attempted to swipe his head off, but inuyasha ducked out the way the troll knocked his cap off. I looked up and Inuyasha and he had dog ears! He looked at me and couldn't help shedding a tear. Suddenly Inuyasha jumped really high and shouted 'ironreaber soul stealer!' Then teared the troll body into two halves, and landed perfectly on the ground not even a wobble. Inuyasha ran over to me grabbed my hand and swooped me into his arm's, I picked up my arms and wrapped them around his back.par 'I'm so glad your okay!' I shouted, 'Kikyo, I need to tell you something.' He said, that was the first time he said my name. 'Tell me later...im enjoying this too much.' I said resting my head on his shoulder. Inuyasha looked at me, he was dripping with water, 'Wha? The hug I,' He tried to say but I stopped him by pressing my finger to his lip. 'I'm enjoying being in love with you.' I whispered, he let go of me and knelt down and fumbled through his bag. I was freezing cold, and shivering from fright or from coldness. I walked over to his cap and picked it up, and walked back to Inuyasha, he looked up at me. I reached it out to him 'thanks' he said. He manuvered it on his head and pulled out a coat from his bag, 'Here,' he said wrapping me up in it. He put his arm aroung me and we started walking. 'You've got alot to tell me.' I said looking at him.

End of part 1! Part 2 coming soon!


End file.
